For years there has been widespread recognition that easy access to matches by small children annually produces thousands of fire accidents which destroy lives and property. According to reliable accountings, thousands of so-called exploding match burn-accidents also involve adult matchbook users failing to heed the printed warning on every matchbook: "Close Before Striking". In both categories, the long-prevailing design of matchbooks has been at fault, yet no corrective changes have been forthcoming. With production of matchbooks in this country totalling over 500 million units each year, and with millions of people each year jeopardized or affected by fire dangers, an improvement endowing matchbooks with a far greater degree of safety would in time mean values beyond measure.
However, it may be assumed that to be accepted by, and integrated into, a large manufacturing system, of necessity such an improvement must involve minimal changes and retooling of existing production facilities. It must utilize paper stock and matches presently favored by the matchbook industry, and current assembly procedures must find it generally compatible. It is with such considerations that the applicant has designed the matchbook of this invention.